In the Stillness of the Morning
by LooneyTrevor
Summary: A quiet moment for the savior and her pirate in the hopefully not too distant future. Rated T for mature themes


In the Stillness of the Morning

She opened her eyes slowly, snuggled beneath the covers as she was, sunlight gently caressing her shoulder through a gap in the curtains. She felt warm - too warm- and attempted to get out of bed, but a soft whine and an arm tugged her back. She twisted, turning towards the owner of said arm, legs tangling in the sheets as a result. Smiling softly, she raised her hand and stroked the too-handsome face before her, fingers tenderly tracing the deep contours of his face, stroking the small scar on his right cheek, softly caressing the crease by his mouth that stretched into a small happy smile.

"Morning love," he whispered voice gruff and low with sleep, eyes still closed his arm around her tightening ever so slightly. She smiled in response, only half aware of the distant car alarm going off and the comforting clink of silverware from the kitchen signaling that her parents are awake. He pulled her towards him, as she lifted her hands up to his hair, tugging gently on the dark locks, as his lips closed over hers, setting off the usual sparks behind her eyelids. She pulled him closer -if it was even possible- seeking more of his warmth, the passion usually behind most of their interactions simmering softly between them in the quiet song of the birds outside her window, as his arm reached down around her knee, hitching her leg over his hip. His tongue pressed gently against her lips prompting her to open them silently in invitation, his tangling with hers immediately setting off yet another set of fireworks behind her eyes.

She wondered if it would always be like this; if their kisses would always be passion fueled, always leave her gasping for more, hands gripping his hair in desperation. She bites his lip gently prompting a moan from him and the subtle nudge of his hip against hers. His hand moved from her thigh to her back, gently stroking up over her bare back coming to rest around her shoulders. From this new position he pulled her sharply causing her to land atop his chest, their lips parting momentarily, her hands sliding naturally down to his shoulders. He grinned at her, all teeth and those dimples flashing up at her, his hair mussed up from sleep and bright blue eyes shining up at her. His wounded arm moved coming to rest on her waist, his right lifting to brush away hair from her face. She smiled back, face open and happy, sunlight creeping in to frame them creating a sort of halo. She leans down, acutely aware of the way her naked breasts brush against his chest hair deliciously, his necklace cold against her flushed skin, and touched her nose to his gently, her strikingly green eyes piercing his.

"Morning," she whispered back, and watched as his eyes slowly lightened again, the previous lust within them disappearing in the stillness of the morning, and wondered yet again if it would always be like this. If every morning from now on would be as relaxed and ridiculously happy as today's. Oh she knew there would be days when the latest Disney character threatened to wreak havoc upon their small seaside town, and she'll wake up tired and sore and grumpy that no amount of coffee or soft kisses could fix. She knew that some mornings their both equally stubborn and strong willed personalities would clash as it used to, and she would wake up alone, he temporarily taking up residence at Granny's again during their mutual anger. But she knew that she could never stay angry at him, the way he knows her so well (open book love - I told you), and his too-handsome face it-should-be-illegal twisting into an adorable pout, and his damn chivalry and persistence that had managed to slip past her iron-clad walls. She knew without a doubt that they would be just fine, her mother's illogical optimism finally wearing down on her cynical self (but she knew that it was really because of this ridiculous pirate and his loyalty and love and that he gave up his ship, his home for her, and that he proved her wrong time and time again and _came back_ for her).

As she wriggled down his chest, eliciting a low groan from him, her arms sliding down to wrap around his waist, her head tucked underneath his chin, and her cheek pressed against the steady beat of his heart. His hand came up to play with her hair once more, twisting the golden strands around his fingers, his stump coming to rest on the small of her back, a soft happy sigh escaping him. She presses a small kiss to his chest and closes her eyes contentedly, snuggling into his chest as his hand finally falls to settle around her shoulder and he presses a kiss in turn to the top of her head, the soft sounds of the rest of town waking fading in the background as they fall back asleep.


End file.
